


Give Us Strength

by fleurs du mal (shinsou)



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Implied Romance, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Song Lyrics, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsou/pseuds/fleurs%20du%20mal
Summary: Kondo muses over his life in exile, the things he had lost and the people he will return to.





	Give Us Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly inspired by a song that has Romani origins and countless versions throughout the Balkans. This fic is a mess (because I really replaced St George with Hajiman-jin) I wrote back in January and I never got round to continuing it (maybe I finished it? who knows? not me.) and since it's St. George's day today, I might as well post it. 
> 
> Link to the Bulgarian version of the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZAt5rYUKwA

            The old road through the fields was winding in front of them, disappearing into a forest, and their confident footsteps were lifting the dust off the tracks made by carts’ wheels. Here in the countryside it was as if nothing ever changed. Nature remained the sole ruler and no invasion was able to vanquish her. They were no invaders – they were ronins, wanderers, exiles, rebels and nature seemed to welcome them in her bosom. The sun shone brightly, soothing their weary bodies with its warmth; the gentle breeze brought fresh air in the afternoon heat and the rain washed the dirt off their faces.

            The bloom of the trees was long gone but the days were still growing longer, giving the Shinsengumi more time to walk ahead. Where to no one really knew. To Kyoto perhaps? No one really cared as long as they were together. Kondo Isao led them, walking at the head of the group, feeling the fierce loyalty these men had for him pushing him forward, making every step steady and confident. He had always been aware of it, they had proved it many times and it was a constant reminder of his responsibilities. A good leader does not need the strength to subdue a comrade. All he needs is the strength to protect one.

            By the time the setting sun was nearing the horizon, Shinsengumi’s pace had slowed down, their blistered feet too sore to keep the speed they picked up in the morning. The men walked exhausted, bent down under the weight that lied heavy on their shoulders, dusty and weary, with feverish eyes filled with pain and a silent request for water, shade and rest. They threaded slowly, but firmly and with a certain almost touching stubbornness they had acquired after so many battles and misadventures. The conversations amongst the men had ceased; the only sounds around them were the singing of the birds and the rustle of the fresh green leaves that adorned the crown of a lonely broadleaf that grew on the side of the road. That was when humming reached the commander. A song that held so much hope and hopelessness at the same time.

            “Oi, Yamazaki, stop humming. Just sing.”

            He took the leader’s request as an order and the spy started singing, uncertain in his skills, but gained courage when he saw his comrades straighten up, as if the song was lifting some of the weight that was upon their shoulders.

_Spring has come and alighted upon my shoulder_

_Alive and green_

_Hachiman-jin_ _'s day is upon us_

            Sasaki joined him. Some of the other men did too. Their voices echoed through the empty fields, rousing the starlings that hid in the high grass.

_Once again the sun bids our dreams alive_

_Young and searing hot_

_Hachiman-jin_ _'s day is upon us_

            Walking beside him, now even Sougo sang. Kondo could not help but be reminded of another time his feet treaded upon the warm soil of the road and the air around him smelled of the woods. It smelled like youth. He and Toshi had been much younger then and Sougo, he had been just a child. They were all boys back then but now they were men. Even Sougo, even if it felt like he would never be anything else but the child that used to sit on his shoulders, and the least of the proofs for this were the scars covering their bodies. The commander’s hand traced the scar that marked his face, the twisted flesh and ragged edges.

_Other paths will call us_

_We will walk together_

_Once_ _Hachiman-jin_ _'s day comes_

             He knew what that loyalty meant. It meant leaving your family behind, your friends, your loved one. His thoughts wandered to Otae. Kondo had noticed the vice-commander’s understanding smile. So it was that obvious, huh? He remembered when he used to tease him about Mitsuba before offering his sincere support. Now the leader of the Shinsengumi knew he had been probably of no use; back then he had never been in love himself, so all his consolations must have sounded hollow. Now each night he fell asleep with “I’m back” upon his lips and it seemed to him that if he did not say it he would never return, as if his bones would get lost amongst the white stones and the black earth would thirstily drink his blood.  He would always hear Otae’s voice filled with graceful gentleness say “Welcome back”, lulling him to sleep.

_And stars will shine above us_

_They will hide the sorrow_

_Once Hachiman-jin’s day comes_

            The path dwindled to a pebbled thread; then it disappeared completely. The trees seemed to close in around them. Shinsengumi had reached the woods as the last sunlight was passing through the trees’ branches. The forest floor was covered with moss and decaying leaves, remnant from the winter and the soil was soft, engulfing the sound of every footstep. They seemed to return the sound, every leaf trembling from the power of their voices. Kondo did not need to turn back to see the fire in everyone’s eyes, fuelled by a shared feeling of woefulness, awe and rapture. He took a deep breath and joined them, every word a sincere prayer.

_Hachiman-jin_ _we will ask to walk with us_

_Hachiman-jin_ _we ask you_

_Give us strength_

_To fight our destiny once more!_

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH SVETI GEORGI


End file.
